


Good Boys Get Good Rewards

by StarryAidoneus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Mammon, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Light Dirty Talk, Lingerie, Lots of kissing, Mammon failed his classes again and gets punished oops, Mammon has the biggest praise kink ever, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Mammon, Tongue Sucking, Top!MC, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, basically ass eating, but not the way you think, soft dom!MC, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryAidoneus/pseuds/StarryAidoneus
Summary: Lucifer has taken to personally tutoring Mammon to remedy to his academic failures. During his punishment, Mammon isn't allowed to see nor contact you, so you need a promise to keep him motivated. Having settled on a good reward, the demon works hard to achieve his goal.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 608





	Good Boys Get Good Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this I just wanted to see more sub Mammon...
> 
> Also no beta readers lol, enjoy!

“Not until the end of our exams?!”

“No, Mammon. Not until the results are out.” 

Mammon drops to his knees and cradles his head in his hands like a madman. Lucifer decided to be pretty radical with him this time, _for his sake_ , he’d say. In his usual fashion, the younger demon has been failing most of his classes this past trimester and Lucifer wasn’t having any of it anymore, an ultimatum had to be dropped. 

At first, when you were also called to Lucifer’s office along with Mammon, you didn’t understand what it had to do with you. And then, it quickly became clear what the eldest brother had in mind; Mammon wasn’t allowed to see nor contact you in order to fully dedicate himself to studying, and all of that under Lucifer’s supervision, of course.

“But that’s gonna be a whole month! Don’t ya think you’re being too harsh this time?!” Mammon jumps back to his feet, more agitated than an insect being sprayed with insecticide. 

“Oh? So you’re implying that being hanged upside down above boiling water was a light treatment? Maybe I should revisit my methods, then.” Lucifer cocks an evil brow, sending chills down your spine. Mammon has no way out of this. 

“You’ll be studying in my office. I brought a desk especially for you,” Lucifer steps aside to show you two what he is talking about, “and naturally, I will be putting a spell on your bedroom door to ensure that you respect the rules. You’ll be going to school earlier than everyone with me where you’ll be eating breakfast at the cafeteria. As for dinner, I’ll have one of our brothers bring it to you here in my office.” 

You put an empathetic hand on Mammon’s slumped shoulder. It is clear that he lost every hope of negotiating with his brother, at least he has his D.D.D to contact you-

“And I will also be confiscating your D.D.D, because I know you and your childish tricks. As one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom, you have to live up to your title. I won’t be tolerating any more academical failures from you.” Lucifer seems very proud of how thorough he’s being this time, to say the least.

That’s the final straw for Mammon. Living under the same roof and going to the same school as you, yet not being allowed to see you? That has to be the vilest of Lucifer’s plans to date. And what is he getting out of this? Nothing. Well, that’s what he’s thinking at least. Lucifer sternly calls your name and you focus your attention back on him, your hand dropping from poor Mammon’s shoulder. 

“I’m counting on you to report to me if he tries anything that I just prohibited him from doing. And if I catch wind that you broke my rules and went to see him yourself, you’ll also have a taste of the consequences.” The demon’s smile is all you need to see to know how serious he is in his endeavour to punish you both had you decided to go against his order. 

Once Lucifer got done chewing out the two of you, mostly Mammon, he sent you both on your merry ways. Since Mammon’s punishment is only going into effect the very next morning, you decided to walk him back to his bedroom one last time. The blue-eyed demon is dragging his feet as much as humanly - or demonly - possible to elongate your last moment spent together before that month of forced restriction. 

Of course, you’re pretty upset to have to be away from your handsome boyfriend for that long, but what can be done? If only he decided to come to your group studies, he probably wouldn’t be in this mess. Knowing him, this method isn’t even going to get him far. He’s probably going to settle down for mediocre grades as long as he passes with the minimum grade. You need him to have Lucifer off his back, and consequently yours as well. You have to find something that will motivate him and get him through this long month that awaits the both of you.

Before long, you make it to Mammon’s room. He unlocks his door and lets both of you inside. His pout didn’t leave his face from the moment you two stepped out of Lucifer’s office. You step closer to your boyfriend and take his hand in yours before leaving a soft kiss onto his knuckles, sending a flush on his beautiful skin. 

“Come on, Mammon, it’s gonna be over before you know it.” You lightly squeeze his hand to transfer him your support.

“How do you know that? What if- if I turn insane after only a week?! That is only if Lucifer doesn’t boil be alive by then!” Seeing the agitation settle back in his eyes, you throw your arms around his neck and pull him into a soft embrace. “W-Wait what are ya doing?! I’m having an episode here!”

“Listen, Mammon.” Your voice drops lower into his ear and you can feel his heart pound erratically against your chest. “If you do your best and manage to make it into the top 50…” You trail off, hearing the demon gulp audibly. “I’ll take care of you _just_ the way you like it.” You kiss his ear and go back to face him, your arms still loosely slung around his neck. 

“R-Really?” Mammon’s flush is now so strong that it makes it all the way to his ears and neck, his eyes wide and eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

“Absolutely. I’d do anything for my baby.” His breath hitches in his throat at the pet name. “So, do we have a deal?” You beam at him.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a deal.” He mumbles adorably and you give his lips a chaste kiss before parting and bidding him good luck. It is safe to say that your offer beyond enchanted him and you have no doubt that he’ll make it to the top 50 if only he puts his all into the task.

* * *

The first few days are quite disorienting for you. Having to consciously remind yourself why you’re not receiving any texts from Mammon or why you’re waking up to his side of the bed empty is quite the painful reality check. Early in the morning, you can hear him scream bloody murder as Lucifer forcefully drags him out of the house on their way to the academy. 

Lucifer said that you two are not allowed to communicate in any shape or form, be it directly or indirectly. However, he never said anything about leaving small baskets of sweets in front of Mammon’s door without any card. That technically doesn’t count as communication if no words are exchanged, right? On the weekends, you take a break from your own studying to bake Mammon’s favourite sweets and arrange them into cute baskets for him to snack on throughout the week. All the energy you would otherwise use while being with Mammon has to be recycled someway and that’s the best method you can think of. 

When the exams finally end, you still have to wait an extra week to get the results and see Mammon again, but at least now you have more free time for yourself. Which meant that you can take on dinner duty to cook for your handsome demon and have one of the brothers deliver it to his door. With the exams over, Mammon has no reason to remain in Lucifer’s office but his confinement is still into effect. 

You make sure that whenever you cook for Mammon, it is Satan delivering his plate. The reason being that Satan minds his business the most out of the brothers, alongside Beel but you can’t really trust him with the food. That characteristic comes in-handy since Satan never comments on the messages you write with sauce on Mammon’s plates. He would throw you a glance at best. Bless him for that. 

One week and a few dinner plates later, it is finally time for the results to be hung in the school’s lobby. So this morning, you’re getting up earlier than everyone else as you want to be the first one checking the ranking board and also to avoid the sea of students blocking the way. Once showered, you get ready and leave the house. The cafeteria’s breakfast will have to do for this morning.

As you climb the stairs giving to the academy’s entrance, your heart is starting to pound in anticipation. You know that Mammon did great, he’s a very smart demon contrary to what his brothers have to say about his rambunctiousness. As you step in, you see one of the teachers hanging the last poster before leaving. Good, you’re the first to get there. You trot all the way to the board and exhale softly when you get within reading distance.

With your index finger, you carefully start from the bottom of the top 50 list and make sure to not miss any names. However, you quickly realise that Mammon’s name is nowhere to be seen from 50 to 40. You nervously keep moving your finger up the list, pressing harder against the paper as if to squeeze the ink out. 39 to 30, still no Mammon. Did he make it to the top 30? Finger still moving up you get passed 29, 28, 27… 27! Mammon ranked 27th! You excitedly clap your hands and quietly squeal in joy, your heart swelling with happiness and pride for your lover. 

After making sure that you ranked in the top 15 as you agreed upon your arrival in the Devildom with Lucifer, you’re ready to grab something to eat at the cafeteria and wait for Mammon when suddenly, you hear a familiar voice call your name from behind you. You turn around and see your favourite, handsome, and smart boyfriend walking towards you, surprised to see you there so early. 

“What’re ya doing here this early? Did Lucifer make you wake up early too?” You instinctively run to him and jump to his neck to tightly hug him. The school is still quite empty so you shouldn’t be getting in any trouble for being a bit touchy-feely. 

“Whoa there!” Mammon catches you in your stunt. “Did ya miss me that much?”

“You did it, Mammon! I’m so proud of you!” You squeeze him tighter before returning to face him. “You ranked 27th, that’s fantastic!”

“W-What?! Are ya sure it was me? Because 27th that’s… that’s too surreal!” Mammon is a stuttering mess, thinking you’re joking with him. Wiggling your way out of his arms that are still wrapped around you, you grab his hand and lead him to the board, pressing firmly on the poster where his name is neatly written. 

“See, that’s you! You ranked higher than Beel and Levi!” The noises coming out of Mammon are a mix of shock and excitement at the realisation of what he just achieved. 

“O-Of course!” He triumphantly places his hands on his hips. “That’s what you should expect from The Great Mammon!” You scoff and grab his tie to fix it. 

“I knew you could do it.” You quickly finish smoothing his tie and get closer to his ear. “Now, for your treat tonight, I hope that the bedroom walls are thick because I’m gonna make you scream.” You quickly peck his cheek and miss his incredibly flustered expression as you make your way to the cafeteria. “Come on, let’s get breakfast.”

* * *

Classes and dinner completely fly by, which, if you ask Mammon, is an absolute blessing. By the time you closed your bedroom door and heard the _click_ of your lock, Mammon already has you pinned against the door, his lips connected to yours in a heated kiss filled with unrestrained urgency. His pleasured hums mix with your pants in the most erotic of cocktails. Adding to that a dash of lewd, sucking wet noises as Mammon savours your tongue against his. But the night is still young, you think to yourself. No need to hurry this, especially with all that you have in store for your adorable demon. With a push of your hand onto his chest, you break the kiss, making the both of you gasp for air. 

“We have the whole night ahead of us, sweetheart. We can take it slow.” You drag out that last word as you tug on Mammon’s jacket. “Get these off for me and wait on the bed, yeah?” 

“Alright…” Mammon’s voice is a cross between a soft whine and a groan. You know the effect that your words have on him, especially when he’s that pent up he takes so well to your pet names. 

Mammon makes his way to your bed and with each step that he takes, one article of clothing sheds from his body, creating a lead for you to follow. By the time he makes it to your bed, he is reduced to his boxers, the material already stretching to accommodate his growing arousal. Mammon’s eyes are focused on you as he sits on the edge of the mattress. He feels tingles travel through his body from the way you’re looking him up and down, slowly walking toward him like a lioness would approach her prey. As you plant your feet in front of him, you dip slightly to give his lips a quick kiss which he eagerly leans into. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Noticing the way Mammon slightly rubs his thighs together for friction because of your praise, you chuckle. “We’ll get there my love, just a bit more patience.” 

You take a few steps back while Mammon’s eyes never leave yours, he is completely under your spell with his mouth slightly agape and his gaze heavy-lidded. You step out of your shoes before kicking them out of the way. With your eyes still meticulously analysing the demon’s reactions, your hand slowly reaches for the knot around your hip that’s keeping your fluid dark purple dress together. As you pull on the fabric, you spin on your heels and give your back to Mammon, to which he lets out a disappointed groan, but is quickly erased and replaced by a breathy whimper when you let the dress graciously fall off your frame and onto the floor, leaving it to pool at your feet. 

To match the dark purple of your dress, you’re wearing the same coloured stunning two-piece lingerie. In an intricate combo of satin and lace, your ass is in perfect display for Mammon to admire. Attached to the satin tanga are two lacey straps hugging your hips just the right way, Mammon wishing it were his fingers around them instead. Once judging that the dumbfounded demon saw enough – albeit he could never get enough of you – you slowly turn around and present to him the matching bra that hugs your breasts in the most delicious way possible. The thought of you having that under your dress during dinner while all the other brothers were around sends a rush of excitement to Mammon’s almost fully-grown arousal. Your eyes catch his bulge twitching against its restraint, begging to be taken care of.

“Like what you see?” You snap the second-born out of his astonishment with your sly tone. Silent footsteps make it back to Mammon’s side where he’s still seating at the edge of your bed, his head leaning back the closer you get so to never break the eye contact. You gently place a hand on his right cheek while the other is tenderly going through his hair. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as beautiful as you. How did I get this lucky?” Mammon’s voice is low and heavy, adoration dripping thickly out of his mouth. His hands connect instinctively to your ass, where he softly drums his fingers. You chuckle.

“Oh please, you’re being too good to me, my darling.” Your hands leave his head to slide down his shoulders where you support yourself as you straddle his thighs, your ass rubbing against his erection. “But I’ll gladly take the compliment.” 

As if on cue, you both connect once more in a kiss, this time slow but nonetheless intense. You gently start grinding against Mammon’s arousal, hoping to give yourself some friction at the same time. The demon’s hands immediately plant themselves around your hips to try and monitor you right above that good spot. Each time your heat meets his, your pants grow louder. 

As Mammon’s moans are starting to bubble to the surface, you eagerly drink them, your tongue slipping into his welcoming mouth where it dances alongside his own velvety appendage. At every sucking of his tongue, his grip grows tighter on your flesh, his chest rising and falling faster. That’s your queue to proceed further in your ministrations. Leaving one last parting kiss on his lips, you get up with one of your knee still resting on the bed around Mammon’s thigh. You hook a finger around the hem of his boxers in a silent order for him to rid himself of the last barrier standing between him and his building pleasure. 

Once the boxers rested onto the floor, you urge the demon to climb further onto your bed and lay on his back, putting himself on full display for yours truly to admire. His cock now free from its confines, it happily springs and rests against Mammon’s pretty abdomen, the tip already starting to leak, a proof of this past month spent inactive in that regard. Springing to your knees to straddle his middle, your hands rake his body all the way from his navel to his throat. At every patch of flesh your hands lavish onto, a trail of goosebumps follows. You never really needed to use any aphrodisiac with Mammon as most of his body is naturally erogenous. Lowering yourself, you create a trail of open-mouthed kisses starting from the demon’s shoulder up to that particular spot at the juncture between his ear and neck. 

“You did really well on this one, baby boy.” Your sensually low voice is barely above Mammon’s unrestrained whimpers and moans, his hips instinctively grinding upwards. 

“R-Really? Was I good?” You support yourself on your elbows on each side of Mammon’s head to admire his debauched expression, his hot puffs of air fanning over your skin.

“Oh, that you were.” 

“Then can I ask for more kisses?” You smile fondly at his obedience, your chest full of love for the adorable demon.

“I can give you all of them, it’s my pleasure.”

Mammon’s arms come snaking around your neck to secure you close to him while he devours his reward. It’s true that Mammon loves kissing above anything else, be it during lazy morning sex or during a casual session of soft love-making. However, tonight, that’s not going to be his only reward. You decided to offer him all his favourites in the span of one single night. 

The blue-eyed demon’s hands creep lower around your back before they find the hook of your bra and do quick work of it. With the fabric now loosely hanging around your shoulders, his hands come eagerly kneading on your soft flesh. When his fingers start pinching at your pebbled nipples, it is now Mammon’s turn to drink your moans from your sinful mouth. Tonight is supposed to be all about pleasuring him but you guess you can let him have his fun. 

Slightly leaning back up, you peel off the rest of the bra and throw it over your shoulder, not interested in where it lands. You press your now exposed breasts onto Mammon’s bare chest and the sensation sends tingles to both of your systems. The demon can feel your hardened nubs slide down his body as your mouth trails kisses of adoration from his jaw all the way down to his nipples. 

Darting your tongue out, you give his right nipple an experimental lick. Instantly, Mammon’s hand grips your shoulder and his hips jerk off the bed. Great, your plan of action is working. Giving his nipple a few more kitten licks while your hand is toying with his left nipple, it’s when you suck on his pebbled bud that a loud, wanton moan rips from his throat. Loving his reaction, you decide to keep pleasuring him just the way his body wants. Alternating between his two nipples, your name pours out of Mammon’s lips punctuated by vigorous moans of pleasure. His leaking cock is enthusiastically twitching under your touches, a small pool of arousal gathering on his abdomen. 

“Don’t tire your pretty voice yet, we’re only getting started.” Mammon manages to catch his breath once your devilish mouth leaves his skin. “I’m gonna need you to spread your legs for me, my love.” 

“Wha-” Before he can further question you, you place a finger to his lips.

“Remember? I told you that I’ll take care of you like _that_.” Mammon lets out a lewd hum as his imagination runs wild. 

“I thought ya were just bluffin’ with me to get me to study.”

“I would never lie to you, Mammon.” You kiss his cheek. “Good boys deserve great rewards.” You run your thumb on his bottom lip, staring lovingly in Mammon’s eyes to get him under your spell. “Now part those pretty legs for me.” 

With his heart racing from the rush of excitement, the demon executes himself and spreads his legs wide for you to treasure. You reward him with a peck to his lips and begin your journey down his beautiful body. His obedience and submission make your own body feel hot, heat and tingles starting to gather around your own core. 

As you go down lower on Mammon’s body, you get yourself comfortable between his legs as you will be spending some time there. Once you make it to the demon’s cock, you lock your eyes with him once more as you trail feather-like kisses up and down his length. Mammon’s cock has all the attributes that you love; girth, decent length, and a beautiful curve. 

The second-born tries to jerk his hips off the bed to get more friction from your lips but sadly, they already left his hot, sensitive flesh. He watches you with his telltale flush dusting his face and mumbles what resembles a complaint. You smile at him, this isn’t where you mean to pleasure him, at least not yet. 

You hook both your hands underneath his knees and bring his legs up on each side of your shoulders. _This_ is where you want to be. Your lips trail past his balls and you finally make it to his precious hole. Your breath fans over Mammon’s sensitive part which sends a series of shivers all over his body, but he tries his best to keep his hips still for you. 

Sensing him a bit tense, you begin by massaging the skin of his thighs to bring him some relaxation, while your lips leave kisses around his hole. When your tongue lands the first lick onto his entrance, Mammon clenches a fist in the bedsheets while his other hand covers his mouth to trap in his moans. Instinctively, Mammon’s body reflex is to spread his legs even wider, to which you inwardly smile to yourself. You keep up the good work, pressing your flattened tongue where the demon likes it the most. When your tongue begins to dig past the rim, Mammon throws every tentative to muffle his sounds out the window and decides to bury his hand in your hair. The pulling makes you groan, sending vibrations through your lover’s body who in turn whines wantonly. 

After a good while of working him up with your lips and tongue, you decide now’s a good time to slide a finger in. You go slowly, the last thing you want is to hurt him and you also want to give him the time to adjust to the intrusion. With one finger in, you continue pleasuring him with your tongue the best you can as a mean to relax him even more so you can slip in a second finger. Quickly, you manage to fit in three fingers and Mammon’s mind is long lost to the euphoric sensation. 

While you’re still fingering Mammon, you trail back up to meet his lips, your hand buried between his twitching legs. The demon’s arms immediately wrap around your shoulders and hold you in place while he sloppily and hungrily kisses you to his heart’s content. You pick up the speed with your fingers, Mammon’s slutty hole clenching around you, his hips wildly bucking up. When you feel him close to reaching his release, you pull out of him and sit back up in your initial position, that is to say, straddling your boyfriend’s middle. 

Mammon’s body cools down to a lukewarm buzz as he catches his breath, his head slightly lolling side to side while he watches you with nothing but love in his eyes. You maintain intense eye contact as you slowly lick your fingers that you used to finger the demon, making his hips twitch beneath your thighs. Perched on top of him, your other hand reaches for his mouth where he welcomes your fingers against his tongue, lazily sucking on them.

“Did you like that?” You exhale, a smirk on your face. You press your fingers onto Mammon’s tongue and he nods, humming as the remnants of pleasure creep up his body. “Good, because I have another one of your favourites.”

Your fingers leave the demon’s mouth and you lean into your bedside table to dig into your drawer where you retrieve something that Mammon and yourself are very familiar with. At the view of the dildo, your lover gulps in excitement as he starts to piece together your scheme. Before closing the drawer, you dig out a bottle of lube that you discard onto the bed for future need. You nudge Mammon’s lips with the toy and instantly, he darts his tongue out, eager to receive your next order.

“Open wide.” You lean a bit further onto his chest.

The blue-eyed demon opens his mouth nice and wide just for you to use his upper warm hole. You start by pushing in just the tip of the dildo into his mouth and Mammon is quick to hungrily suckle on it. It was purely accidental how you discovered just how sensitive your boyfriend’s mouth is. One day, while you two were out on a date, you offered a piece of your food to him with your fork. As he went to take the bite, you accidentally got the fork too far and the reaction Mammon gave you was… interesting, to say the least. 

You thrust the toy further down into his mouth, the tip teasing the second born’s throat. It’s one of your favourite sights; Mammon’s kiss swollen lips, prettily wrapped around a dusty pink soft cock, bobbing his head up and down while occasionally gagging on it. As the first gagging noises bubble out of his throat, you increasingly get riled up, your own pleasure ignored thus far. 

Your free hand snakes down your body and into your panties where you start teasing your clit, making your hips involuntarily jerk and grind against Mammon. You speed up the toy, the demon’s hands squeezing your tender thighs tighter, the frequency of his moans and gags dictating the fingers digging into your panties. As Mammon’s hips start rutting against you, his eyes glossy with unshed tears of pleasure, and your own climax nearing, you halt your movements. Retrieving the toy from your lover’s mouth – which he lets go of with a very obscene pop – you don’t let his pretty lips rest as you crash in for a much-needed kiss. 

“You prepped this really well, sweetheart,” you wiggled the dildo in front of Mammon, “but we still need an extra to make sure you don’t get hurt.” 

On cue, you grab the bottle of lube previously discarded around the messy sheets and coat the toy with a copious amount of the slippery lotion. As you spread the product with your hand, use the leftovers on your fingers to also gently coat Mammon’s begging hole, sending shivers through his body as the cold liquid comes in contact with him. The show can start now, you think to yourself. Up until now, it was all but preparations, _this_ is the main scene. 

Ridding yourself of your soaked and ruined panties, you ball them and hurriedly throw them in the general direction of your bedroom. You couldn’t care less if they end up landing on the history homework that you left on your desk, you need Mammon inside of you, _now_. 

Positioning yourself as to have Mammon’s cock teasing at your entrance, you reach back to line the dildo at your lover’s own craving hole. As you lower yourself, you slowly penetrate Mammon with the toy in sync with your hips’ movements. Once you are both full and panting, you give you two the time to adjust to the feeling. Before long, Mammon’s hips start thrusting into you and you pick up the pace, your hand between the demon’s legs following the rhythm.

“This-” Mammon moans. “This feels so good… More, please, ah-”

Bracing yourself, you fuck yourself on Mammon’s cock as your hand fucks him in return with the sinful toy. The demon meets you halfway as he ruts his hips faster into you, his hands secured around your hips. The erotic, wet sounds of skin on skin fill the room and come merging with both you and your boyfriend’s debauched moans and screams.

“You feel amazing Mammon, only you can fill me up like this!” You throw your head back as a moan rips through your throat when the demon’s cock brushes against your most sensitive spot. “Are you liking _this_?” 

Your hand thrusts the toy deeper and stronger into Mammon’s hole, making his head lull side to side into the pillow.

“A-Ah, you’re fucking both my ass and my dick, that’s-” He exhales. “That’s too much but I love it!” 

Mammon grabs your ass and lifts you each time he roughly thrusts into you. No coherent communication is shared between you two anymore, save for some slurred ‘I love yous’ and each other’s names pooling from your mouths. As the intensity escalates, you can feel the familiar tightness take possession of your lower abdomen, your walls clamping around Mammon’s twitching cock. Still riding the demon as if your life depends on it, your hand between Mammon’s legs didn’t falter, carrying out its important duty. 

As your boyfriend’s legs start to shake, you can recognise the telltale signs indicating that it won’t be long before he releases inside of you. You forced your head back in place to look at Mammon’s obscenely focused expression, trying to find his release. Your voice breaks out into moans several times before you manage to grab a hold of yourself.

“That’s it, Mammon! Cum for me!”

“Yesyesyes _yes_ -” Is all the demon could blurt out before nearing his very limit.

The tightness in your core grows dangerously fast in intensity as Mammon is drilling inside you. Your legs shake and you struggle to keep your eyes open, let alone your balance. As the demon’s fingers get to a bruising hold in the tender flesh of your hips, a rapture occurs. Your dam violently breaks free, your walls contracting around the cock that fills you perfectly, your throat raw from your screaming and moaning. 

Mammon fucks you through your orgasm while chasing for his own release that is on the trails of yours. As your full body spasms subdue, your dutiful hand that stopped goes back to work. Your name pours out of Mammon’s lips, his eyes sealed shut and his chest rising and falling in sync with his pants and groans. As the doors of overstimulation slowly creep open, the demon finally finds closure in the rapture that ensues and takes over his body and mind. His ass clenches around the much-appreciated toy while he thrusts once, twice into you while cumming to his heart content. 

You carefully take the ruined dildo out of Mammon’s ass and immediately flop onto his chest, boneless yet full of bliss. It takes a few seconds for the handsome demon to catch his breath and slowly crack his eyes open. Seeing you laying on his glistering chest, the hugs you tenderly. 

“That was… amazing.” He breathes out. You gather the rest of your strength to look up at him.

“How was it for a reward?” You meekly smile. 

“If I knew that ya were gonna treat me like this, I would’ve studied for those damn exams way sooner!” You both chuckle. Bringing your heavy arms around his neck, you hug him back.

“Idiot Mammon.” You murmur before slowly kissing him. Slipping Mammon’s cock out of your tightness, you can feel his cum drip down your thighs and you squint in discomfort. At the sight, your lovely demon gets the two of you up and carries you bridal style in the direction of your bathroom.

“Now I guess it’s my turn to treat ya to some Special Mammon Aftercare!” 

“Oh, I won’t say no to that.” You happily chime as you contentedly rest your head in the crook of Mammon’s neck. 

Once Mammon was done treating you to his ‘Special Aftercare’, which proved to be spectacular with the devil showing you his massaging skills, you returned to the dimly lit bedroom to cuddle yourselves to sleep. On the next morning, while preparing for class and also cleaning the messy clothes from your room, you failed to find the panties that you carelessly threw during your passionate night. 

It wasn’t until you made it to class and heard a sheer _yell_ that you found out where the lingerie had ended up. As Mammon tried to pull out a book from his bag, the flimsy panties fell out of his bag. It’s when students around him started whispering and pointing towards his bag that he saw the culprit and jumped off his chair, face beet red. He quickly snatched the article of clothing off the floor and played it cool, or at least tried to. Asmo and Satan both turned your way with a knowing grin and all you did was shrug your shoulders in faux innocence. 


End file.
